Gorgon Petragon
| aliases = Gorgon | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Attilan | associations = House of Agon | known relatives = Blackagar Boltagon Medusalith Amaquelin Crystal Amaquelin Karnak Triton Maximus Boltagon | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #44 | final appearance = | actor = Michael Dorn Eme Ikwuakor }} Gorgon Petragon is a fictional comic book hero featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the Inhumans line of comic titles. He first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #44 in November, 1965. The character also appeared in the three-part "The Inhumans Saga" from the 1994 Fantastic Four animated television series where he was voiced by actor Michael Dorn. In 2017, Gorgon was one of the main characters featured on the live-action series [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]]. He was played by actor Eme Ikwuakor. Biography Overview Gorgon Petragon is a member of the genetically enhanced terrestrial race known as the Inhumans. He is a member of the House of Agon, which represents the Royal Family and lives at the Inhuman city of Attilan. As per the custom of most Inhumans, Gorgon underwent Terrigenesis, which physically altered his appearance, turning his feet into hooves. By stomping down with one of his powerful muscular hooves, he can generate seismic shock waves that can unseat an enemy. Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, 's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants him physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. It should be noted that Gorgon's physical strength and heartiness is several times greater than that of the average Inhuman as well. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables him to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing him to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows him to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. * Shock wave generation: In addition to his impressive physical strength, Gorgon's leg muscles are stronger than the average inhuman. Combined with his cloven hooves, he can create seismic shock waves by stomping his feet upon the ground. Equipment * Magneti-cycle: The Magneti-cycle was a hover-cycle that used electromagnetic technology for propulsion. Gorgon Petragon of the Inhumans owned such a device. Gorgon used this while doing surveillance of a mountain range in Asia. After an encounter with some locals, he gave Medusa and Karnak a ride back to the Great Refuge. Amazing Adventures Vol 2 1 Notes & Trivia * * Gorgon is actually the second member of the Inhumans to make an appearance in comics. The first was Medusalith Amaquelin, who preceded Gorgon's introduction by several months when she first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #36. * Gorgon appeared in two episodes of the Fantastic Four animated series from the 1990s, where he was voiced by actor Michael Dorn. As a speaking character, he appeared in "Inhumans Saga (Part 2): The Inhumans Among Us", and "Inhumans Saga (Part 3): Beware the Hidden Land". Appearances * Fantastic Four 48 * Silver Surfer 18 See also External Links * * * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Royal Family of the Inhumans/Members